


The One with the Question

by 19twentyone



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Carsex, Explicit Sex, M/M, Riding, blowjob, horny college boyfriends, mentioned jeongcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19twentyone/pseuds/19twentyone
Summary: Jihoon only wants to get frisky but Soonyoung has an agenda.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	The One with the Question

**Author's Note:**

> if uve been here in my acc for awhile (like years ago) you will remember this fic as the “booty two shoes” which I definitely abandoned and now im back and rewrote some stuff here and there so yeah
> 
> enjoy

Jihoon had only been dating Soonyoung for eight months but when Jihoon said Kwon Soonyoung was an idiot, he was referring as to how Soonyoung would spill milk all over Jihoon’s kitchen floor, how sometimes he’d forget his own pair of keys and how Jihoon would find him freezing and huddled up outside their apartment, and how Soonyoung would cling to him when the he’s wet and sweaty from dancing.

But Jihoon did not ever think he would refer to  _ this. _

“Jihoon, what's your sex kink?” Soonyoung asked, as if it was the most innocent question at the most innocent time. But the thing was,  _ this _ wasn't an innocent question nor was  _ this _ an innocent time. Not with Jihoon, naked, panting, and writhing underneath an equally naked Soonyoung riding his dick like a champion.

Let's take it back to the beginning.

Jihoon and Soonyoung were in their third year in college when they finally started dating. The first few weeks were good, all innocent stares and holding hands and other  _ innocent  _ stuff, like cuddling and snuggling. But when three to four months breezily rolled by, simple hugs and chaste kisses weren’t doing it anymore. Soonyoung started having hot arousing ideas whenever he ate popsicles and Jihoon would obviously stare at his lips whenever he did so. The constant stress and pressure with their respective degrees werent helping them at all and instead, it just kept on fueling them hot, needy thoughts and dirty daydreams.

So when Jihoon’s birthday came along, so did boxes of condoms and bottles of lubes and a ton of sex toys and dirty remarks, intoxicating moans, needy kisses, and hundreds of painfully sweet marks. They went on like that, always on each other’s throats—literally. Even their friends could tell that they were both jumping on and off each other every time an opportunity arose and that meant  _ every time _ —because they were, in fact, roommates.

But when their major exams and finals started rolling in, so did their responsibilities. The couple barely even had the seconds to see each other, barely had the chance to talk to each other, barely had the opportunity to kiss each other, barely had the time to release their stress on each other. Jihoon had a classical concert to lead and Soonyoung had to choreograph and prepare for a dance recital. They were both so caught up in their individual lives that suddenly their apartment which was once always filled with hearty laughs, sweet kisses, lewd sounds, and heavy breaths were now resonating in unspoken i love yous, loud snoring, and heavy sighs. They just didn't have the time anymore.

So when Jihoon's concert came to a close, when Soonyoung's recital successfully ended, and with the semester coming to an end, Jihoon and Soonyoung wasted no time and immediately went to seek each other’s warmth.

…

It was a simple Friday night, really. Jihoon was in an excellent mood—kudos to actually finishing his final project on time and now having the free time to actually spend it with his boyfriend, so he dropped by Soonyoung's part time job, grinning ear-to-ear while swirling Seungcheol's Chevrolet Impala car key around his fingers.

“Want to take a ride?” he asked, adding in his innocent smile that had always made Soonyoung’s knees weak— because Soonyoung hadn’t appreciated that smile for weeks and god forbid him if he jumped his boyfriend right now. Soonyoung nodded at him with adoring eyes, and agreed to whatever it is that Jihoon had planned. It really wasn’t a bad choice to take a ride around the town, Soonyoung thought.

And boy, it really wasn’t. 

Jihoon was a good driver, in all honesty. He doesn’t drive all the time because he prefers having someone drive for him but when he does get ahold of their friend’s car, Jihoon drove like the lead guy in The Fast and The Furious.

Sometimes, when Soonyoung felt like his life was getting good and that he actually wanted to enjoy it, he just hoped—really hoped, that Jihoon could drive like Joshua instead— really, incredibly slow that even the pedestrians were faster than the car. Well, he can’t always get what he wants now, can he?

Soonyoung and Jihoon chatted comfortably along the way to the Han River, grabbing iced teas and spicy ramen because Soonyoung's stomach was grumbling (which earned a quiet chuckle from his boyfriend), before Jihoon finally stopped the car and parked it in a nice quiet spot overlooking the busy city of Seoul.

The place was quiet meaning no one was there, and Soonyoung just knew what his boyfriend had intended to do at the moment. Jihoon was too easy to read, Soonyoung thought.

Jihoon didn’t actually state out the obvious, though. He just smiled—a little bit too obvious, in Soonyoung's opinion—as Jihoon looked at the dancer with a slightly mischievous gaze.

“Beautiful night, huh?” Jihoon asked, flashing him his signature smile. Jihoon always knew Soonyoung was a sucker for his romantic words, even his boyfriend admitted that Jihoon is a natural when it came to flattery. 

“It’s not bad,” Soonyoung shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, trying not to look too excited. Soonyoung didn't actually kid around when he said he wanted to jump on his boyfriend right then and there but Soonyoung was a mature man so he was going to hold himself for a while and so he did.

“I like your jeans,” Jihoon commented, running his eyes from Soonyoung's legs to the holes on his tattered jeans, one hole placed really  _ really _ close on his croth (yes, that hole is intentional).

“Thanks,” Soonyoung casually (though turned on) replied. “I just bought it the other day.”

“Hmm...” Jihoon hummed, biting his lower lip in the way that should’ve been illegal, because damn, Jihoon was so sexy when he was like that and Soonyoung wanted nothing but that beautiful smirk on his lips, right now.

“You know what would look better on you than those?” Jihoon asked as he drew circles on Soonyoung’s patch of exposed skin on his right thigh. Soonyoung couldn’t stop himself from grinning. Jihoon's just being way too goddamn obvious and he’s loving every single second of it.

“What? Nothing?” Soonyoung offered, a sly smile painting his lips. 

“Close, but you’re wrong.” Jihoon smirked, his fingers running on Soonyoung’s thigh was starting to take him off the edge. Soonyoung's breathing was starting to pick up and Jihoon's fingers tracing whatever shapes on his thighs were getting way too distracting.

“Oh, enlighten me then.” Soonyoung calmly responded but his eyes were clouded with lust, pulse rate increasing every second that went by. Jihoon's piercing gaze directed at him was everything but innocent.

“It’s me.” And just like that, the air of tension broke around them and Soonyoung couldn’t help himself but laugh out loud. Soonyoung didn't know what was funnier, Jihoon's answer or the way Jihoon relayed the answer—all awkward and practiced. Soonyoung laughed, way too loud, further erasing the lustful air around them. Jihoon bashfully smiled at how his boyfriend reacted but he was also a  _ bit _ hurt, he had tried so hard to look seductive.

“Jihoon, no...” Soonyoung teased, trying to contain himself from laughing again. Seungcheol must’ve fed that pickup line inside his boyfriend's head because no way in hell Jihoon could come up with something so embarrassing like that.

“Cheol bet me that I couldn’t say cheesy lines towards you. God, he was right.” Jihoon groaned, dropping his head back on his head rest, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. His hand was still massaging Soonyoung’s thighs and the effort doesn’t go unnoticed when Jihoon’s hand moved towards the in seams.

The whole situation was supposed to be still funny and cliché— Jihoon trying to cook up some cheesy pick up line but that moment was gone when Soonyoung realized Jihoon was serious about implying to have sex with him now. Soonyoung doesn’t really think the it’s a bad idea, it’s just that...

“This is Seungcheol's car.” Soonyoung stated, a matter of factly, but not without a sly smile plastered on his lips, his self control wasn’t something to be proud of, really.

“So?” Jihoon scooted closer to the passenger’s seat, casually reaching over, pulling the handle on Soonyoung's seat, lowering it all the way down. Soonyoung giggled as he fell back, lying helplessly on the reclined seat as Jihoon jumped over to his space. Soonyoung crouched to stand up and let Jihoon take over his seat (which his boyfriend gladly did so) and he sat on Jihoon’s lap— the best seat in the  _ car _ .

“He’s gonna be so pissed,” Soonyoung said, circling an arm around Jihoon's neck while his other one was slowly running down the composer’s chest all the way to his navel. Soonyoung's fingers clipped on his zipper like he was ready to take it all off. The air around them started to get hot and humid as Soonyoung’s fingers started playing with Jihoon’s growing bulge.

Jihoon was wearing his favorite grey sleeveless shirt, the one he always wore to the gym and the one that made his boyfriend weak. Soonyoung just loved how it exposed Jihoon’s beefy arms, how it showcased his masculine stature. Although his height wasn't as pronounced, Soonyoung still thought Jihoon's body was perfect in every piece of clothing. But Soonyoung knew there’s nothing else he’d love to do than take every garment off and not have it cling on his boyfriend’s body.

“I don’t care about Cheol getting pissed,” Jihoon muttered, sporting a devilish smirk, arms flexing as he held Soonyoung's arms around him, slowly settling himself on the seat with the dancer's ass on his lap.

“This is payback for letting us walk in on Jeonghan blowing him by the fire exit.”

Soonyoung scrunched his face in disgust at the said memory. It was supposed to be a double date at the movies but Jeonghan and Seungcheol had other thoughts in the cinema.

“Well then, let’s make this worthwhile.” Soonyoung suggested as he showcased his own version of a devilish grin—which made Jihoon take a deep breath. God, his boyfriend was hot.

“I’ve always wanted to try carsex.” Soonyoung added as his hands caressed Jihoon’s rock hard chest, finally stopping at the hem of his shirt. Jihoon smirked again before lifting his arms above his head and Soonyoung took it off in one swift move.

“You’re really kinky.” Jihoon leaned in to capture his lips and they fervently kissed each other. They licked each other’s lips in hunger, wanting for more, yearning for more. Their teeth clashed in the heat of the moment, their hands all over each other’s bodies…  _ more. more. more _ . 

Jihoon’s breath gets knocked out of his lungs when Soonyoung suddenly stood up to switch their places. Their lips in an uncoordinated flow as they tried to stay connected with their bodies moving about the small space. A few seconds later Jihoon’s straddling his lap, sitting on top of Soonyoung’s clothed member, grinding on his hard on while Soonyoung’s hands were on the back pockets of Jihoon’s jeans, squeezing his boyfriend’s plump ass, guiding Jihoon’s hips.

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this inside Seungcheol’s car.” Soonyoung breathily whispered, their lips angry red from all the kissing, their hair all over the place, and their shirts long gone.

“Shhhhh.” Jihoon shushed him as he worked his way down Soonyoung’s lap, squeezing his small stature on the space between Soonyoung’s legs.

….

“Fuck, you’re too beautiful.” And truthfully, Jihoon was-  _ is _ indeed beautiful. Soonyoung tangled his fingers through his boyfriend’s black hair, pulling on them as Jihoon licked his way up his base. Jihoon had his thumb playing with his slit, spreading pre cum all over the head. Soonyoung thought he may be seeing white spots already,  _ it felt so so good _ .

“I haven’t sucked you off in... what? 2 months?” Jihoon smirked as he fisted his hand along Soonyoung’s shaft, licking his slit in the process. Jihoon had always been a tease, always wanted Soonyoung to beg and as expected, Soonyoung’s  _ so fucking  _ turned on.

“Holy.” Soonyoung whimpered a silent plea, his heavy pants resonating inside the car. It’s dark out, the lamp post above them as their only light source

“Ji-...” Soonyoung choked back a sob when his boyfriend swallowed him whole, not leaving a part of him unwanted. Jihoon’s sucked him  _ deep and hard _ , Soonyoung’s about to go crazy. His grip on his boyfriend’s head was getting harsher and rougher by the second but Jihoon’s moaning with Soonyoung’s dick inside his  _ wet tight  _ mouth and together with vibrations coursing through Soonyoung’s shaft were all too much _.  _ The wetness of Jihoon’s mouth, its warmth, and the sucking, Soonyoung could feel his ecstasy inching closer and closer.

“Babe.” Soonyoung silently pleaded, tried to pull Jihoon off of him. Jihoon sucked once more, which almost made Soonyoung release, before letting his cock go with a loud pop.

Soonyoung released the breath he’d been holding and lifted his boyfriend to stand up. He hastily discarded all of Jihoon’s clothing and they hungrily kissed eachother again— never getting satisfied. Soonyoung’s tongue mapped all of Jihoon’s mouth as he tried to lick all of Jihoon. Soonyoung could taste himself on Jihoon’s tongue but he didn’t give a single fuck as he sucked on it. Jihoon groaned in pleasure as his boyfriend eagerly played with his mouth. Soonyoung pulled him by the waist and they exchanged positions, Jihoon settled on the leather seat with Soonyoung hovering on top of him. Soonyoung ravished his boyfriend’s lips once more before leaving wet hot licks on Jihoon’s neck, chest, navel, then to his inner thighs before finally licking Jihoon’s leaking cock.

Everything was perfect. The car was dimly illuminated, their lewd grunts filling their ears, the smell of their sweat and their scents mixing with the air freshener, the car shook everytime Soonyoung round his ass on Jihoon’s cock. Everything was absolutely perfect. Jihoon could feel his eyes rolling up as his gut prepares him for release, his ears ringing with Soonyoung's wanton moans, and he was so so  _ so  _ close.

“Fuck. Just like that, Soonyoung. Like that!” Jihoon’s voice went a few pitches higher than normal. Soonyoung’s hips were sinful. Jihoon had an idea as to how good his boyfriend is but he’s still absolutely aroused watching Soonyoung ride him up and down. His hips matched his boyfriend’s in a harmonious dance. Everything was perfect.

“Jihoon, what's your sex kink?” Soonyoung breathily asked, his hips now gyrating in a slow steady pace. 

“Later.” Jihoon whined. He could feel his orgasm bubbling into nothingness as Soonyoung’s pace slowed down, _slowed down and then_ _stop..._ but Jihoon was so so close.

“Tell me.” Soonyoung was acting stubborn but Jihoon’s not having any of that.

“Move.” Jihoon said it, an  _ order _ . Soonyoung stared down into his eyes, mischief playing on them but Jihoon receives no answer, no riding either.

“Fucking move.” Jihoon gritted his teeth, he was ready to choke Soonyoung just so he could get his long awaited orgasm. He’s been deprived of sex for weeks, nobody can blame him when the police come. Afyer a few minutes of silence, he had expected for Soonyoung to atleast start moving or to stay stubborn but what he didn't expect was his boyfriend directing a smirk towards him.

“You want me to move like this, Jihoonie?” Soonyoung sweetly asked but a sly grin plastered in his lips, before lifting his ass, leaving just the tip of Jihoon’s cock inside him, before plunging back down. They both hadn’t expected for such pleasure to course through as it had knocked the air right out of their lungs. Jihoon’s head dizzy from the impact, his cock slowly twitching inside his boyfriend. But it still was  _ not enough _ .

“FUCK!” Jihoon thrashed around but his body’s pinned on the seat with his _dick_ _of a boyfriend’s_ on his dick. Soonyoung fakely pouted at his futile attempts.

“Don’t worry, I won’t judge.” Soonyoung caressed his boyfriend’s face, sweeping back the fringe that stuck on Jihoon’s forehead.

“FUCKING MOVE ALREADY!” Jihoon swatted his boyfriend’s hand away and glared with malice and murder in his eyes.

“Like this?” Soonyoung gave Jihoon’s needy cock a  _ very  _ powerful squeeze the muscles inside him and it almost takes his boyfriend off the edge...  _ but it’s still not enough. _

“Like that! Like that! Fucking move like that!” Jihoon tried to move on his own accord, tried to chase the orgasm that had left him unsatisfied but Soonyoung’s hard grip on his waist proved his attempts unfruitful  _ again. _

“Tell me your kink.” Soonyoung caressed his cheeks but Jihoon’s glaring daggers. Soonyoung was just curious. Jihoon was never showy but he knew his boyfriend had another side of him maybe a kinky side.

“____________” Jihoon’s voice was small, barely a whisper but Soonyoung managed to hear all of it.

Soonyoung’s saliva got stuck on his throat as he literally choked on it but when he looked at his boyfriend’s flushed face, Jihoon was dead serious and if anything, Soonyoung was so  _ so turned on  _ right now. Soonyoung could feel his insides lighting up with the thought of calling his boyfriend  _ that. _

“Are you serious?” Soonyoung calmly asked as he tried to look for mischief but there was absolutely none. Jihoon felt like his skin was burning from the attention Soonyoung was giving him. He usually loved it but not when his kink was out in the open.

“I want you to fucking beg for my cock while tied on the bed until you’re shaking from oversensistivity before I fuck you to oblivion, now will you ride me or what-...” 

Jihoon doesn’t get to finish his threat when Soonyoung moved on top of him in rough, rapid grinding. Everything was moving way too fast and Soonyoung was so fucking good at this. Jihoon’s vision went blank as euphoria hit him way too hard, he could feel his limbs shaking. He felt Soonyoung’s release scatter on his abdomen as his boyfriend continued to ride his overstimulated cock.

“God. I didn’t know you were into dirty talking.” Jihoon opened his eyes only to be met by his boyfriend’s teasing grin.

“GET OUT OF THE CAR. YOU’RE WALKING HOME.”

….

“What did you do that made Jihoon put you on abstinence?” Wonwoo spat as he watched Soonyoung mope around his room. It’s been a few days since their little adventure but Jihoon hasn’t been the same ever since they came back. Soonyoung’s knows he’s an idiot but he doesn’t even think that something as simple as asking for Jihoon’s sexual fantasy would be their demise.

“I just asked for his kink.” Soonyoung honestly admitted while petting Wonwoo’s cat before forcing the feline to lay down with him.

“Then what’s the proble-” Wonwoo doesn’t get to finish his sentence as Soonyoung loudly groans in embarrassment, the cat running away in surprise.

“While I was riding his dick.” Soonyoung tried to muffle his voice using Wonwoo’s pillow but his friend had heard him loud and clear.

Needless to say there was a book thrown towards him followed by his own yelp and a shout from his friend of  _ YOU DESERVED THAT. _

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know if there’s a part two


End file.
